Return School, Return Hunt
by RedHeadedWoman91
Summary: Sam and Dean return to a school they left 12 months earlier and nothing has changed. John has to return to hunt from years earlier in an expected way. Last 2 chapters returns and goodbyes... summary not greatest...plz r
1. First Return

It was never meant to be this hard. Sam and Dean had gone through many schools and been the "new kids" too many times. But starting at a new school had never been this hard before and Dean thought he knew why. They had been to this school before so they weren't exactly new kids, they were simply "returning new kids" which seemed to be harder. The school was small but it got consistently good results from students and was considered to be one of the better schools in that state. The teachers worked hard and were nice enough and the students got along as well as could be expected. They were teenagers after all. On the whole the school itself wasn't a bad place but the reason it was so hard to return was that Sam and Dean had experienced one of the saddest goodbyes at this particular school when they had left.

Dean opened the door to the Principle's office and Sam walked in first. When the door closed the secretary glanced up at them. The shock on her face was evident but she quickly covered it by smiling warmly at the boys.

'Welcome back, boys. Take a seat.' Sam and Dean sat down in the plastic chairs that lined the room and remained still and silent until they were allowed into to see the Principal. The Principal, Mrs. Henderson, sat behind her desk signing some papers. She was a good-looking woman in her late forties with light blonde hair and dark brown eyes. John had been especially taken with her, as she seemed to understand his continuing pain at the loss of his wife even though it had occurred many years earlier.

'Welcome back, Dean, Sam. Please, sit down. How's your dad?'

'He's okay.' Dean said. He had liked the Principal as well, even though she was a figure of authority. Sam nodded without looking up at her. Dean rested a hand on Sam's shoulder. Henderson smiled slightly. All of the boy's teachers had remarked on the seemingly unbreakable bond between the brothers.

'Good. Alright, I'm assuming that you'll want to be in the same classes that you were in when you were last here, yes?' Both boys nodded. 'Not a problem. Normally I would ask to see your references but I already know them and so you may go. I'm glad to see you boys again I have to say. I hope you'll stay longer than two weeks this time.' The boy's stood up to leave. 'Dean, can I have a private word with you.' Dean nodded at Sam who went outside and sat back down on the plastic chairs. Dean sat back down at Henderson's desk.

'I just want to know why you boys are back here. I'm not saying we don't want you back but it is a little strange. When your father pulled you out last year he said that you wouldn't ever be coming back. And now you're back and you've re-enrolled here after such a heartfelt goodbye with your friends.' Dean was silent as she said all of this and he was wishing that she hadn't asked him. For some reason he had never liked lying to this woman who had been so kind to him and Sam.

'Don't know, Miss. Sam was pretty upset after Dad pulled us out and so was I. And as you know Dad's job takes us everywhere and this time it brought us back here for whatever reason. We are glad to be back but at the same time we don't want to be here. Especially after the goodbye we had last time.' Mrs. Henderson didn't know if she should believe him or not but decided not to question him.

'Okay. You can go. Welcome back.'

Dean and Sam went out of the office and walked through the familiar halls to their lockers. They had ended up with the same lockers as last time and Dean was surprised when he opened his and found a football sitting in there.

'I think the last dude that had this locker forgot something.' Sam had a look and smiled.

'Dean, you were the last dude to have that locker. You left that there on purpose. Said something about leaving the memories behind.'

'Oh yeah. Makes sense.'

'Sam!' A yell nearby caused both brothers to turn in search of the sound and quickly found it. A teenage boy was smiling and waving at Sam, whose face spilt into a huge grin.

'Hugo!' The two boys embraced in a very manly way and then stood back to look at each other properly.

'You got your braces off!'

'You got taller!' The boys laughed and Hugo turned to Dean. 'Hey Dean.'

'Hey Hugo.' The two shook hands.

'Dean?' This time it was Dean's turn to be reunited with an old friend.

'Jet!' The two boys embraced in a very manly way and then stood back to look at each other properly.

'You haven't changed a bit.'

'Same to you.' The boys laughed and Jet turned to Sam. 'Hey Sam.'

'Hey Jet.' The two shook hands and then they all went their separate ways.

*

Dean and Jet walked down the hall with many people yelling out to Dean, who casually waved back at most of them. A few were good enough to warrant a handshake and a pat on the back but not many.

'Why'd you guys come back to this place?' Jet asked suddenly. Dean dropped his hand and smiled.

'Dad.'

'Say no more.' Jet waved his hand. 'Anyway, the team can't wait to see you again. C'mon.'

*

Sam and Hugo walked down the hall with many people yelling out to Sam, who casually waved back at most of them. A few were good enough to warrant a handshake and a pat on the back but not many.

'Why'd you guys come back to this place?' Hugo asked suddenly. Sam dropped his hand and smiled.

'Dad.'

'Say no more.' Hugo waved his hand. 'Anyway, the team can't wait to see you again. C'mon.'

*

Several blocks away John was getting groceries and was surprised that he could remember his way around the place even though they had only stayed there a few weeks. He threw some cereal into the trolley and kept going. He hadn't really wanted to drag his boy's back to the town because he knew how much their departure last time had hurt them. And he didn't want to hurt his sons. But there was a job in this town and John had no choice. Babies were being killed and John hated it when a child died. Especially young children.

John paid for the groceries and headed back to the motel to begin sifting through research. The main question he faced: what kind of creature killed babies?

*

As many students know the first day back at school after a holiday is always annoying and yet so much fun that the just gone holidays are forgotten. That is what it was like for Sam and Dean back at the school they had left twelve months earlier. Those months seemed like nothing more than an extended holiday as Dean rejoined the football team and Sam rejoined the Chess team. They got reacquainted with friends that they'd missed and people who they had barely spoken to the first time round. They re-met teachers who they had both liked and disliked. Dean went back to a janitor's cupboard with the same girl he had last been in there with. And got another detention for it. Sam handed in a test that he had been told wasn't necessary for him to do. And got an A on it.

In all the brothers picked up where they had left off and no one asked what they had been doing for the last year. Everyone remembered that the Winchester boys didn't generally talk about themselves or each other. They kept quite and somehow that was just fine with everyone.

*

John wasn't having as good a time as his boys were. He was having some problems trying to work out what kind of creature would kill babies. He very quickly decided to take a page out Sam's book and took a walk to clear his head. John walked along the familiar streets and smiled at a few people he recognized from their last stay there. Their last departure hadn't been easy for him either and he was dreading having to leave again. He knew that his boys felt the same way even if they wouldn't say it in so many words. John slipped into a diner and ordered some lunch. He sat staring out the window and his thoughts turned to Mary. John wondered if she was disappointed in him for the way that he was raising their sons. He was well aware that Mary had been a hunter and that she hadn't wanted to raise Dean and Sam in the same way that she had been raised. But she wasn't there to decide so it was left up to him. He had done everything to the best of his ability but he knew it wasn't good enough. Sam and Dean needed a mother figure but John couldn't provide one for them and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

*

Dean couldn't remember a time when he had ever been so happy. He was in a school, yes, but he happened to like this school. He had friends who were his own age and they didn't ask too many questions, unlike many adults. He was popular with and females and enjoyed their company immensely. Quite simply in this school Dean felt like a normal teenager. Dean had always wanted to find a place that he felt normal and somehow this school had given him that. He didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't that he enjoyed school. It was more that he enjoyed the people in the school. Dean knew that they would have to leave again as soon as John had finished the job bit he ignored that. Dean couldn't think about that. Everything was right in the world. At least for now.

*

Sam was happy and he was having fun. He had liked the school when they had first enrolled and he liked it even better the second time around. He had friends his own age and they were cool, if only in Sam's eyes. He was popular enough and he enjoyed much of the attention he got. Quite simply in this school Sam felt like a normal teenager. Sam had always longed to be in a place where he felt like a normal kid and he had somehow found it in the school. Although Sam liked the school, he liked the people better. Sam knew that they would have to leave again as soon as John had finished the job bit he ignored that. Sam couldn't think about that. Everything was right in the world. At least for now.

*

When John got back to the motel room he called Bobby for some advice.

'Bobby? It's John.'

'John. What trouble are you in now?' Came the reply from the seasoned hunter. Despite himself John smiled.

'No trouble, Bobby. Just calling to let you know I'm looking into that case you gave me. The dead babies turning up all over the place?'

'Ah, yeah, I remember. So, can't work it out?'

'Nope. Any ideas?'

'Yeah, let your boys help.' Bobby hung up his end and John stared at the phone, silently mouthing what Bobby had said. He didn't want to involve his boys in this but they were smart and he could do with some fresh eyes.

*

That afternoon Sam stood leaning against the Impala waiting for Dean to turn up. It had been like this the last time as well. Sam didn't mind. He wasn't really on his own. Other students walked past. Some didn't pay him any attention but then a lot of kids smiled or waved a yelled out to him. After a few minutes Hugo appeared next to him and they started going over the homework they had been assigned by several teachers. All of who had told Sam he didn't have to do it even though they all remembered that Sam Winchester always did his homework unlike Dean Winchester.

' Hey, Sam!' Sam looked up and saw Jet striding over to them.

'Hey, Jet.'

'Dean told me to tell you that he won't be too much longer. We got caught up with Coach on the field.'

'That's okay. Thanks, Jet.'

'Sure thing, Sammy.' Jet turned and left and Hugo smiled.

'See you later, Sam_my_!' Hugo laughed and ran off before Sam could say anything.

A few other football players waved at Sam. Because he was Dean's brother no one on the football picked on him for being a nerd and because of that Hugo was left alone by most of them as well. Even after Sam and Dean had left the football team had left Hugo alone. It was a testament to the staying power of friendship.

'Sorry I'm late, Sammy. Coach was grilling me for mucking around. Stupid dude should know better.'

'That's all right. Jet told me.' Dean nodded and they got into the Impala.

*

When they got back to the motel Dean pulled into a space and they went into their room to find John sitting at the table waiting for them. He motions at the two spare chairs and, after dropping their bags, the boys sit down.

'How was it?'

'Fine.' Dean and Sam replied automatically and at the same time. John merely smiled and nodded, knowing better.

'I want you boys to have a look at this for me and tell me what you think.' John slid over a manila folder and the brothers went through it together. John noticed that both of them winced slightly when they read how the babies died. 'I know it's gruesome but that's job,' he said quietly. He didn't mean it in a nasty way and Sam and Dean knew that.

'Do you know what it is yet?' Dean asked, still looking at a crime scene photo of the most recent dead baby that had been found without its eyes and heart.

'Not yet. Which is why I'm asking my boys to have a look. If I knew I wouldn't have showed this to you.' Sam and Dean finished going through the folder and sat back, thinking. Sam was first to speak.

'Demon,' Sam had said it so simply that he startled his father and brother. Sam looked at both of them and sighed. Sometimes they could be really thick. 'In the police report it made a reference to some powder on the ground. Orange looking powder. It also said that the powder had disappeared and that there was a strange smell in the air. Therefore, demon.'

John and Dean were silent. They were staring at Sam who simply opened the police report and pushed it over to his father. John read through it and then sighed.

'Well, would you look at that.' Dean read through it and slapped Sam on the back.

'Well done, Sammy.'

'Its Sam, Dean. Not Sammy.'

'Whatever.' John called Bobby to let him know but not before telling the boys to do their homework.

*

Jet sat at home flicking through the channels. There was nothing on. His parents wouldn't back till later and his sister was out with some friends. Jet decided to go for a walk, something he didn't do very often, and grabbed his jacket.

Walking along the streets Jet found himself enjoying the sunshine. It was beautiful day and he realised that he would've been a fool if he had missed the day because of television. Jet turned down an alley that wasn't really an ally because so many people walked through it to get through to the other street and then across the road to the mall. That day no one was walking through the alley but whenever someone walked past they looked down the alley. Jet walked through feeling comfortable. No one had ever been attacked in the alley. Just the Jet sees something. Something that will haunt his dreams for weeks. It's a leg sticking out from the other side of the dumpster. Jet walked forward and fell away from the sight.

A young girl was lying there on the floor, having been dumped unceremoniously by some sicko. Jet recognised her as his cousin, Gracie. Ten year old Gracie. She was missing her eyes and there was a gaping hole in her chest and the noticeable absence of her once beating heart.

Jet called 9-1-1 and then he called Dean.

*

When his phone rang Dean thought it was nothing serious. When Jet whispered a strained hello Dean began to worry.

'Jet? What's up, dude?' There was silence and then…

'She's dead. Oh God, Dean, she's dead…' Dean's heart skipped a beat.

'Who, Jet? Who's dead?' Dean glanced at his father who quickly went over to the police scanner.

'Gracie, oh God, Gracie…'

'Gracie? Your cousin Gracie?'

'Yeah… Gracie? Gracie?' Dean listened to his friend and realised that Jet had probably just found his cousin's body and was freaking out.

'Dude, where are you?'

'In the alley that leads to the mall. I called the cops too.'

'I'll be there in a minute. Stay there, Jet, I'm coming.'

*

When Dean reached the alley it was a bona fide crime scene. Jet was sitting with some paramedics who were treating him for shock. Dean walked over and Jet jumped to his feet when he saw Dean and promptly collapsed into Dean's arms. Dean sat him back as the cops came over.

'Jet we need to ask you a few questions real quick. Is that okay?' Jet nodded. 'Tell us what happened.'

'I went for walk. I don't normally go for walks but I was… bored, I guess. I was walking past the alley and decided to go to the mall. I saw her leg first.' Jet bowed his head and started sobbing. Dean placed a hand on his back.

'Okay, Jet. Did you notice anything else?'

'No. Everything seemed fine.' Jet put his head in his hands and kept sobbing. Gracie's parents turned up at that moment and demanded to see their daughter. John managed to restrain them for the cops and took them aside to try and calm them down a bit. Jet's parents turned up next and Dean left his friend with them and joined John and Sam.

'What did Jet say?' Dean repeated what Jet had told the police. 'Hmm, her eyes and heart are missing. But it doesn't fit. She was ten not a baby.'

'Maybe the demon needs stronger eyes and hearts so its going for older kids?' Sam chipped in. John scowled.

'Probably but I really hope that's not the case. Otherwise this is just gonna get so much worse.'

*

All that night John sat at the small table pouring over everything he had on the case plus the unfortunate evidence from the case of Jet's cousin.

*

At school the next day Jet and his sister, Heather, were noticeably absent and the school held an assembly. Dean watched Sam sitting next to Hugo and sighed. What had started out as a great time had turned into a personal hunt. Jet was the best friend Dean had ever, and would ever have, besides Sam. Sitting in the hall with the rest of the football team, Dean made a silent promise to himself, Gracie, Jet, Sam and all the dead babies. _I, Dean Winchester, promise that I will find and kill this thing_

*

Sam sat in the hall, next to Hugo, listening to the teacher talk about what had happened to Gracie. Jet and Heather weren't there and Sam felt terrible. He couldn't believe that someone they knew had been personally affected by a hunt they were on. And it disgusted him that they had allowed this to happen. Sam could see Dean sitting with the football team and knew that Dean would try to find this thing on his own. And so Sam made a silent promise to himself, Gracie, Jet, Dean and all the dead babies. _I, Sam Winchester, promise that I will help Dean and Dad find and kill this thing_

*

In a remote farmhouse on the edges of the town a woman in a long black dress stood at an altar. Arranged on the altar were several hearts and pairs of eyes. To any normal person the sight would have been vomit inducing but to the woman the sight was a not yet completed feast. For this woman planned to eat all the eyes and hearts but she needed one more set. One person had to be caught and mutilated before she could feast properly. She needed a young boy. A young high school boy. She looked down at the picture of him she'd taken the day before at the girl's crime scene and smiled, running her blood covered fingers down the boys face leaving blood stains.


	2. Safe and Depart

*

When they got back to the motel Dean asked John if he could go and check on Jet. John looked closely at Dean before answering.

'Dean, you can't get emotionally involved with a hunt. You know that.'

'I know, Dad. But this is different. This is Jet. I just want to make sure he's okay.' John sighed and then nodded. Dean ran out the door and quickly made his way to Jet's house. Jet's mother answered the door and smiled lightly at Dean, who was breathing heavily.

'Hello, Ma'am. I just wanted… to come… check on… Jet.'

'Of course, Dean. Come in. Jet's in his room.' Dean made his way up the stairs to Jet's room and met Heather on the way. Heather was an attractive girl and the same age as Sam. Her black hair fell in waves around her elfin face and her blue eyes were blood shot.

'Hey Heather.'

'Oh, hi Dean.'

'You okay?' Heather managed a small smile but Dean wasn't convinced. 'Sam says hi and sorry he hasn't come to see you.' Heather visibly brightened at this and Dean took a mental note to mention this to his brother.

'I'm okay and tell Sam hi and that's okay for me. Jet hasn't come out of his room all day and I don't think he slept.'

'Okay, thanks.' They parted ways and Dean knocked on Jet's door softly. When there was no reply Dean eased open the door and walked in. Jet was sitting on his bed with pieces of paper strewn around the room. Jet wasn't looking so Dean bent down and picked up one of the sheets. On the sheet was a drawing of what was unmistakably Gracie's lifeless body missing eyes and heart.

'Jet? Dude?' Jet looked up. His eyes were dark and Dean was sure that Heather was right. Jet hadn't slept and judging y the drawings he wasn't going to be sleeping for a long time.

'Dean?' Jet's voice was unusually quiet and strained. 'I can't get her out of my head so I had to put on paper. I didn't sleep.' This seemed to perplex Jet and Dean sat down with him.

'Jet, I know what happened to Gracie.' Jet looked up at him sharply. John was going to kill him for this. 'You're not going to believe me. It was a demon, Jet. A demon killed your cousin.' Jet frowned. 'I don't know why yet. You have to trust me on this. This is why we move around so much. My dad hunts things that go bump in the night. He's the guy that bumps back.' Dean could remember saying the same thing to Sam years earlier. Jet considered him for a moment and then nodded.

'I know it's crazy but I believe you. It's the only answer that can make any sense. I've thought about it and there's no way that a human could do this. Not a child anyway. Not to a child…' Jet launched into a repetitive cycle repeating 'Not to a child' over and over again. It broke Dean's heart and he left.

*

John wasn't going to kill Dean. He had known that Dean was going to tell Jet the truth as soon as Dean walked through the door with his head held high. As Dean walked back through the door John and Sam glanced up at him. His head was down and his shoulders hunched.

'Well?' Dean looked at John and stood to attention.

'I told Jet the truth, Sir. I know I shouldn't have but I'm not sorry.'

'Sit down, Dean. I'm not angry. I was expecting you to tell him. How is he?' Dean was so shocked that all he could do was stare at John.

'Oh right. Um, not good. He didn't sleep and his room had paper everywhere with pictures of Gracie drawn on them. I'm worried about him, Dad.'

'I know, son. The best thing that we can do for Jet is find this thing and kill it.' John went back to his work and Dean went and joined Sam on the lounge.

'Heather says hi and she's sorry that you haven't been to see her but she understands.' The look on Sam's face was priceless.

'She did?' Sam looked about ready to burst. Dean chuckled.

'Yeah, she did. I reckon she likes you, Sammy. And something tells me that you like her as well.' Sam would only smile.

*

The woman in the black dress walked along on the street, smiling as people made way for her. Not out of respect but out of fear. This woman was a scary one and no one wanted to get in her way. She moved purposefully and kept her eyes ahead of her. She is concentrating on getting to the boy and getting him away from his family. She knew that wouldn't be easy considering who his family was. But she was a determined kind of woman and would get what she wanted. She reached the place and through the window she could see the boy. Could see his family. Could see his eyes and juicy beating heart… she had to have him… she had to have his eyes… she had to have his heart…

*

Dean and Sam slipped into bed at about ten o'clock and John followed about forty-five minutes later. The doors were bolted and there was salt everywhere, all three Winchester men slept with some kind of weapon under their pillow, and there were Devil's Traps drawn everywhere. To John's eyes nothing could get in and if something did it would be stopped and quickly. What John didn't count on was this certain something… this certain someone…

*

The woman got in, got the boy, and got out and back to the remote warehouse without waking anyone. She strapped the boy to the table and pulled his clothes off him, leaving only his boxers. The woman pressed a bandage to the boy's arm where she had cut. She looked down at where his heart was and then at his eyelids which hid his eyeballs. The woman laid her hand on the boy's chest and could feel his heart beating slowly. She would take her time with this one… this one was special… this one was revenge…

*

In the morning, Dean sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He glanced down at the space next to him and it took him a few seconds to register the disturbing fact that Sam wasn't there and blood was smeared on the sheet. Dean's eyes lifted slightly and he yelled out when he saw what his written on the wall. In Sam's blood.

_Payback, John, for Texas_

John came running into the room and stopped in his tracks staring at the wall. In an instant he was on the phone to Bobby urging, begging, him to come and help. Dean stared at the wall and the message painted there in Sam's blood. What the hell is going?, Dean thought to himself. When John got off the phone he simply sat down at the kitchen table. Dean stood in front of him, arms folded tightly across his chest.

'Dad?' John looked up at him and then back down again.

'Bobby's going to be here in an hour, maybe less.'

'What happened in Texas?' John looked up at him again, guilt written all over his face.

'Nothing, son. Nothing serious anyway,' Dean cocked an eyebrow. John sighed. 'Alright, alright. It was meant to be a simple salt and burn. When I cracked open the coffin there was a ripe body in there. I burnt it anyway. The guy's mother didn't like that very much and she swore to get revenge. I saw her the next day and there was something different about her. Seemed like she'd become younger overnight. On my out I heard… I _thought _I heard… a report of dead baby… missing eyes… no heart… but I thought I was hearing things… Sammy's birthday… I had to make it… I'm sorry Dean…' John broke down and tears and Dean simply went outside and sat on the floor with his head resting against the wall.

'Dean?' Dean looked up to see Jet walking towards him.

'Jet? What are you doing here?'

'I came to talk to you bout what you said yesterday. Wait, why are you out here?' Dean grimaced and explained to him that whatever had killed Gracie had Sam. Jet sat on the floor next to him. The two sat like that until Bobby arrived in his truck. 'I'll see you later, Dean. Tell me when you find Sam and,' Jet lowered his voice and added 'And when you kill that thing.' Dean nodded and watched Jet walk away.

'Dean?' Bobby joined him. 'Who was that?'

'Jet. Whatever this thing is it killed his cousin, Gracie. Dad's in here.' Dean motioned towards the motel and they walked in to find John sitting on the boy's bed staring at the message on the wall.

*

Sam knew he was in trouble before he opened his eyes. His arm was stinging really badly and he could feel straps around his wrists, ankles and across his torso. Sam cracked open his eyes and looked around. He was in a barn of some sort and he was naked except for his boxers. Sam scanned the area and couldn't see anybody. Leaning against a far wall was a table that had a cloth draped over it. On the table Sam could make out shapes that looked suspiciously like eyeballs and hearts. Sam suddenly realised what must have happened and he felt tears spring to his eyes. He wanted his brother… he wanted Dean…

*

Dean sat outside while Bobby talked to his dad. He didn't want to hear the conversation. He already knew that Sam was as good as dead but Bobby insisted on telling him that Sam would be fine because this thing, this woman, wanted revenge so she would keep Sam alive for a while. Dean didn't know which was worse and apparently neither did Bobby or Dad. Dean stood in the car park and kicked around a stone. After a while he fell to the floor and cradled his head in his head. He felt someone sit down beside him. He glanced sideways and saw a sheet of red hair and pale skin. Lucy. One of the girls from school, in his year. She had always been a quite girl but was kind and very pretty. She smiled at him, though her brow was creased.

'You okay, Dean?' Dean nodded but then shook his head. 'What's wrong?' Dean glanced at her again. 'You can tell me. It's okay.' She smiled at him again. Dean had never realised just how pretty she was.

'Sam's gone. The thing… person… that got Jet's cousin has him. And… I can't lose him… he's my baby brother… I'd do anything for him.' Lucy wasn't sure what to do. Her mother had always taught her to help people who needed it. Even the smallest gesture could change a person's life. So she squeezed Dean's arm and made him look at her.

'He'll be okay, Dean. How could he not with you looking out for him? I'm sure that you're dad will find whatever's got your brother.' Lucy's eyes widened after she realised what she had said.

'What?' Dean stared at her and she had no choice.

'My parents are hunters too, Dean. And I've heard about you and your dad and your brother.' Dean stared at her not quite believing what he was hearing. 'Dad's on a job in New York but I'm sure that my mum can help out. Do you want me to call her and do you wanna talk to your dad first?' Dean continued to stare until he realised that she'd asked a question.

'I'll talk to Dad.' They both went into the motel room. Bobby and John turned around expecting to see only Dean. When they saw Lucy they stopped and stared at Dean. 'This Lucy Brown. Her parents are hunters. She said that her mum could help us find Sammy.' The two men looked at Lucy who nodded and smiled.

Half an hour later Dean and Lucy were sitting outside again while John and Bobby talked to Lucy's mother, Andrea. Lucy and Dean sat in silence, each wrapped up in their thoughts.

'So, how'd you get into this?' Dean asked Lucy who stared at him frowning. 'How'd you get into hunting? Everyone has a story.'

'Oh, of course. My family's been hunting longer than I've been around. But it started when a werewolf attacked my grandfather's sister when she was a young kid. Some local hunters hunted her down and my grandfather got into it through them. What about you guys?' Dean shifted uncomfortably.

'My mother was killed by a demon when Sammy was six months old.' Dean shrugged. 'The demon strapped her to the ceiling in Sam's nursery and started a fire. I carried Sam out and after a few moths Dad learnt about Bobby and,' Dean motioned around himself. 'Here we are.'

'I'm sorry.' Dean shrugged again and they fell into silence again.

They sat there for many hours, both worrying about Sam. After a while Lucy leant her head against Dean's shoulder and he instinctively placed an arm around her. Both teenagers fell asleep. And that was how Andrea and John found them. Instead of having them embarrassed by their own parents they sent Bobby out to wake them. When he did they didn't move away from each other but Bobby didn't comment.

'We found Sammy. You guys can come with us if you'd like?' They both jumped up instantly awake.

*

Sam lay there on the slab for hours trying to figure out where he was. No one had come in for him which he figured was probably a very good thing. But then it was also a very bad thing because that also meant that Dean hadn't come for him either. Sam tensed as he heard a door open and shut his eyes. He didn't want to see what or who it was. If it were Dean he'd speak. There was no sound until…

'Sam Winchester, you're awake and no doubt wondering where you are. And why.' Sam opened his eyes and saw the face of a young woman standing over him. 'You are in an old barn and your death will be revenge and my ever lasting youth and beauty. You want someone to blame for this? Blame your daddy.' She turned away from him and went over to the table. She came back with a hunting knife. 'This is for my son. For my son's body which your father destroyed.' She leant in closer and her lips graze across Sam's cheek. He shudders. 'You smell like John. Even better.' She presses the knife against Sam's arm and his blood runs free. She runs her finger along the cut collecting his blood. Sam watched as she licked her finger, licked his blood. Sam shuddered again. She pressed the knife to his chest.

'No, please, don't.' Sam didn't like begging. But he couldn't help it. The woman smiled and pressed the knife harder against his skin. Sam felt his skin spilt and he cried out in spite of himself. She began to drag the knife down his chest. Then started at the top of the cut again. Every time she dragged the knife down his chest the wound deepened and every time Sam cried out for Dean.

After a while the woman spoke again. 'One more slice and I'll have your heart, boy.'

She never got the chance.

She pressed the knife against his chest again and again Sam cried out. Suddenly there was a gunshot and the knife and woman fell out of sight and Dean's face was there.

'Dean…'

Sam lost consciousness.

*

Several days later Dean went to visit Jet. He hadn't left Sam's bedside once in those days. Not willingly anyway. He had only left when Lucy placed a hand on his arm and even though he didn't leave the grounds of the hospital. Dean would never forget those times with Lucy. She had been so amazing and kind to him. He would always remember her for that.

'Dean, how's Sam?' Heather asked him hesitantly. Dean smiled.

'He's fine. He should out of the hospital soon.' Dean didn't mention that as soon as he was out the Winchester's would be gone. No heartfelt goodbyes this time. Just gone. 'You should go see him today. He'd like that.' Heather bit her lip and nodded. She ran down stairs and Dean heard her convince her mother to tale her to the hospital to see Sam. Dean shook his head and let himself into Jet's room.

'Hey, man.' Jet turned around and smiled.

'You look like shit, dude. You been sleeping' on the floor or something?'

'Hospital bed but there isn't really a difference. I just came to tell you that we killed the bitch that got Gracie.' Jet smiled sadly.

'And now you're going.' It wasn't a question.

'Yeah. Sam gets out tomorrow so we're leaving then. I just wanted to say goodbye.' Jet went over to Dean and the friends embraced.

'Not goodbye. Just goodbye for now.' Dean nodded and left without another word.

*

The next day the Winchester's were gone and it hurt everyone just as much as it had hurt the first time. Except it was worse with no goodbye. But the people of that small and assuming town didn't mind. They knew better than that. They were just glad that their children were safe and they somehow knew that the Winchester family was the reason that they were safe.


	3. Second Return

*

Dean couldn't believe they were back. Almost twelve years since Sam had been taken by some psycho hell bent on revenge. And they were back in the town where it had all gone down. The place hadn't changed much. Dean hadn't expected it to. Sam had insisted on coming back for whatever stupid reason. Dean had liked the place sure but why come back? He hardly understood his brother.

*

Sam couldn't believe they were back. Almost twelve years after some woman had taken him for revenge on their father. And they were back in the town where it had happened. The place hadn't changed much. Sam hadn't really expected that. He'd insisted on coming back because he had wanted to see the place again. Sam had liked the place. Why shouldn't they come back for a look? He hardly understood his brother.

*

Sam and Dean sat in the diner around the corner from their motel and ordered from a waitress who recognized them. Not that she said as much.

'Dude, why'd we have to come back here? It seems weird.' Sam shook his head and looked out the window. The town was still pristine and simple. People waved at each other. The town was the place that both brothers dreamed of retiring to. If that day ever came. No doubt it would but would they both see it?

Their meals arrived and they ate in silence. When they were done they left the prized Impala at the motel and walked the once familiar streets. They recognized many of the faces of old teachers and students and exchanged pleasantries with them. When Sam saw Mrs. Henderson he almost jumped.

'Mrs. Henderson?' The woman turned around and looked at Dean and Sam, both of them were smiling. Realisation dawned on her face and she smiled.

'Dean and Sam Winchester?' The boys nodded. 'Bless my soul, it is you!'

A nice conversation ensued though it became it a little harder when they told her about John's death.

*

They ran into Jet the next day.

After him they ran into Heather. Dean walked away for that reunion.

After her they ran into Hugo.

After him they ran into Lucy. Sam walked away for that reunion.

*


	4. The Final Goodbye

*

Dean couldn't believe he was back. After all these years he had returned to the town he had been in three times in his life. This made four. And this time was permanent. He and Sam had always liked this town and the people, the friends. Dean had bought a house before he arrived and was now walking through the familiar streets. The last time he had been here he had thought about how nice it would be to retire to the small town. He couldn't believe he actually was. He was thirty-three and retired. It felt strange not carrying a gun on him. Strange but nice. He had managed to secure a job in the local garage and he knew he'd be okay. Eventually.

'Dean Winchester?' He turned at the sound of his name and his face spilt into a grin. Lucy was walking towards him with a big smile on her face. She embraced him and Dean held on to her tightly. 'I heard what happened. I'm sorry.' The tears that came were sudden and took over his whole body.

Dean spent the night in Lucy's arms.

*

Dean ran into Hugo the next day. After the customary 'welcome back' the question was out of Hugo's mouth before he could stop himself.

'Where's Sam?' Dean's face seemed to freeze. And then his eyes glazed over with tears.

'He passed several weeks ago. Murdered.' Hugo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sam was dead? It didn't make sense. Couldn't be possible. But he could tell by the look on Dean's face that he had only recently buried his brother. Buried the one person who had kept him sane over the years. Hugo's heart broke for Dean and Sam.

*

Dean told Jet the truth about how Sam had died. Died trying to ensure that Lucifer didn't kill every single human out there. Killed helping Dean. Jet told Heather who broke down. Dean walked away.

*

Dean kept in close contact with Bobby. Bobby worried for Dean but knew that the people in that town would look after Dean. Bobby visited every year without fail. Sometimes more than once.

*

Dean and Lucy's first child was a boy. They named him Sam after his brave and heroic uncle. Dean raised him to know about the things in the dark and about his uncle.

*

Dean thought about his baby brother every day he got to live. He prayed that Sam was in heaven. Even though he knew better than that. He missed Sam more than anything.

*

Dean had a visit from Castiel on the anniversary of Sam's death every year without fail. Cas had gained emotion and feeling as a result of the battle. Castiel was thankful for the emotions.

*

Dean saw his brother everywhere in the town. But he didn't mind. He liked to believe that Sam was still with him. If only in Dean's mind.

*

Dean felt guilty. He got to live the life that Sam had always coveted. The apple pie life with a wife and three kids. Two boys and a girl. Samuel John, Robert Maxwell, and Mary Andrea. Sam's life.

*

Dean tried to get Sam back. Really tried. Cas and Bobby stopped him from making a deal. Made him understand that Sam couldn't come back. Not this time.

*

Despite his grievances Dean lived a long and full life. Though he sometimes felt as though it was Sam's life and not his own. He missed his baby brother so long as he lived.

*

Dean hadn't been able to save Sammy, his Sammy. His brother had gone dark side for a while but he had come back to Dean and had died because of it. Dean hated himself.

*

Dean reached the ripe old age of 100 before he passed. He out lived Bobby and Lucy and Jet and Heather and Hugo. He out lived his father and mother and younger brother. He out lived Ellen and Jo and Ash. He out lived Ruby and Bella. He out lived Caleb and Pastor Jim. He out lived Sam's Stanford friends Zach and Rebecca. He out lived Lori of Hookman fame. He out lived Missouri and Cassie. He out lived Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spengler and all the Ghostfacers. He out lived Chuck Shirley, the prophet. Dean out lived everyone he saved and everyone he cared for, except his own children. Dean attended all of their funerals.

*

The only one Dean didn't out live was Castiel and he didn't mind. Castiel stood by him through the years and Dean was thankful for it. Castiel stood by him as Dean breathed his last and he even spoke at his funeral. After Dean's death Castiel was never seen on Earth again.

*

When he died, Dean was welcomed into Heaven by Sammy. They were all there. Cas went with him. They stayed together for eternity. They were joined by Dean and Lucy's children and their children and their children and so on and so on. The Winchester name didn't die out until the true and final end of the World. And when that happened Dean watched from above. Lucifer didn't rise. The world simply ended. But their spirits continued on in ever lasting bliss and they were together now and forever.


End file.
